


You're Happy Without Me

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love, Weddings, jealous - Labrinth (Song)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: Lamenting on a lost lover that was never really his to begin with.





	You're Happy Without Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've been through so much shit these past few days. My boyfriend broke up with me, subsequently breaking my fucking heart. My friend betrayed me and sent his other friend after me, who didn't threatened to spread rape rumours about me because I told the truth about his friend molesting me. I've spent the last two days crying on and off, so here's some angst bevausse writing is the only way I know how to handle my feelings.

The wedding is beautiful, fairy lights decorating fence posts and foliage adorning the clearing around them. And, if course, they had it planned to the T- so much so that the sun sets seemingly the moment their lips meet. The ex-paladins are dressed in their respective colours, Lance wears a pink ribbon around his wrist. Coran makes a surprisingly good "priest," having gotten ordained relatively quickly through the internet in order to marry the two of them.  
  
Yeah, the wedding is beautiful- but Keith can't seem to enjoy it.  
  
It's like he's staring at a pool of water so clear and still, it's serene, but is unable to dip his toes into it. He is the best man, a title that fills him with ice-cold dread. His speech passes by in a series of 'it's and 'it's. He sneaks out during the after party and heads home on his hoverbike, lips pursed in a thin line as he tries his best to ignore the pit in his stomach.  
  
He gets home to his little shack and that's when it truly hits bim- Shiro isn't his anymore. He remembers their first kiss, how long it had lasted, how tightly they had held each other. He remembers when he woke up from his come, only to find that Shiro had moved on to someone new without really ending things with him in the first place.  
  
He thinks of the time Shiro sat him down and said he was sorry, months after the war and months into his and Curtis' relationship. It was an awkward conversation and Keith had brushed it off, said there was nothing to be sorry for and that he was happy for Shiro. On the inside, however, he was breaking.  
  
He recalls hoping that Shiro would one day come back to him, realise that Curtis was the one for him and that Keith was who he was meant to be with. But then he came and asked him to be his best man instead, and it was all too late. He had smiled, nodded and said that it would be an honour, then turned around before Shiro could see the fear rolling down his cheek.  
  
He sits in the singular chair that he owns, rests his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. A mantra of 'it's over' screams in his head and he hates that it's the truth. It is over, Shiro will never be his and all he is left with is the memory of what once happened and the dreams of what could have been.  
  
He wipes his tears away, sniffles, then mutters into the darkness, to himself and the rest of the universe.  
  
"You're Happy Without me,"."


End file.
